1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a decorative quoin, and more particularly, pertains to a performed decorative quoin for attachment to a building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art decorative quoins on buildings were hand formed by wooden members, lathed with mesh and then stuccoed causing an excess of required labor effort and expense, as each quoin had to be individually hand formed. Each quoin had to be carefully formed into place such as by a carpenter and then lathed with wire mesh.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a performed decorative quoin which is simply secured to a building corner by nails or screws.